


Hate and Rationalizations

by Chronolith



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revy told herself it was a good, clean hate fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate and Rationalizations

Revy told herself it was a good, clean hate fuck. Fuck him and then get him out of her god damned head so she could focus on important shit. Like killing people. And getting paid. And drinking. And loosing poker matches to Edna.

And anything that didn't involve some stupid Japanese ex-salaryman with a fucking white knight complex bigger than US military hard-on for killing people with a darker skin tone than lily white.

Told herself it was just a hate fuck while she got him so drunk his eyes crossed.

Told herself it was just to get him out of her head while she pinned him to the wall, her mouth swallowing his protests.

Told herself it didn't mean on fucking thing while she used his tie to drag him after her. He'd follow or be strangled.

But she knew it was just a hate fuck when she slide her hands up the sides of his face to fist in his hair, her tongue slipping through his lips to find his. Knew it was something else when his hands tightening on her ass made her moan and grind against him. Knew it was going to be so much god damned trouble later as she kissed and licked and sucked her way down his chest to his cock.

If it was just a hate fuck she wouldn't have pinned him to the bed, neatly tangling his arms in his own shirt so she could take his entire length into her mouth reveling in the way he bucked and mindlessly pleaded. Revy was inordinately pleased with herself when his slight slurred, accented voice went from telling her what she couldn't, shouldn't, do to begging her to do things that she'd never really thought of before.

Well, way to go Rock and living up to the Japanese pervert stereotype.

She pushed him down onto the bed, ungentle and definitely not demure. Somewhere she had lost the shorts and his hands were under her shirt. She was a little impressed with how his hands managed to be both demanding and yet ... pleasant. Revy growled at him through their kisses and was pleased when Rock growled back.

It surprised her, a little, when Rock tangled his hand in her hair, dragging her down to kiss him. Surprised her more when he set the pace, slowing it down just a little from the furious race to the end that she had set. Boy liked to be thorough, Revy mused.

Rock pressed his lips to the base of her neck and then bit her, hard. It dragged a laugh out of her that turned into a moan at the end.

Climax took them both hard, her hands fisted in his hair, his hands gripping hard enough on her thighs to bruise. Stupid, stupid, dumb thing to do--fucking Rock like this. Dutch would be annoyed.

But she didn't mind his hand making idle circles over her back when she collapsed on top of him. The gentle whup-whup of the ceiling fan was suddenly very loud in the silence.

"Dutch is going to kill us, you know," Rock said faintly. She could hear his heart hammering, still coming down from the high of sex.

"Yeah, maybe."


End file.
